The Fragile Heart
by Keiko the Merry
Summary: A short story about a young girl who falls in love with a madman. Written as a sort of prequel for an rp.
1. Part I

But she was just an intern, why would they want her to interrogate the Joker? She was only nineteen and still in college. Perhaps it was a test. Perhaps they just thought she was qualified to do it. Whatever the reason, Delilah Harker knew that if she screwed this up, it would mean her career. Delilah gathered her wits and entered. She of course had supervision from Commissioner Gordon, who was in the interrogation room with her. There was the Joker, looking rather bored. He had always intrigued her. What was he trying to hide? He couldn't have been much older than her. She took a seat in front of him while Gordon hung back by the door. Joker looked Delilah up and down.

"Evening, Miss Harker," He said smiling. Startled and confused as to how he knew her name Delilah looked down and remembered she wore a name tag. Delilah began the interrogation, asking questions and getting vague riddles. Gordon soon told her wrapped it up and to escort him back to his cell. Two guards entered and took the Joker by the arms, Delilah followed. Once he was sitting in his cell Delilah entered to un-cuff him. She couldn't get behind him to un-cuff him and he wouldn't get up and turn around. Delilah had reach behind him to take the cuffs off. As she was rising the Joker kissed her quickly. Delilah looked around to see if anyone had seen that. No one had and her gaze returned to his. Delilah's were wide with surprise but the look she had was questioning. He wore a smug smile with mischief in his eyes. Delilah swiftly exited the cell, not looking back. She could hear his laughter echo even as she left the holding cell area.

It was a few days after the Joker had escaped and Delilah was at home. She had just gotten out of the bath and was getting ready to go to bed. She went into her room and turned on the lights. There was the Joker, in the corner of her room. Delilah jumped, but did not scream. The Joker walked over to her. She tried to slap him but her caught her wrist and kissed her. Delilah struggled out of his grip.

"What are you doing in my house?" She yelled trying to hit him again. He caught her hand again.

"I know you're feelings for me." He whispered into her ear.

"I don't know what you mean.," She lied. He moved his face closer to hers.

"I think you do."

"Ugh! Go away," Delilah screamed angrily at him. He wouldn't let her go. "What do you want from me?"

"Just this," He said kissing her passionately.

"But why me?"

"Because you're just too much fun." He silenced her with a kiss.

The next morning the Joker watched her sleeping. A slight smile played upon the corners of her lips. She made little noises in her sleep, dreaming. _She is beautiful_, Joker thought absently. He laughed, careful not to wake her. _She may wave around a gun and a badge to seem tough but underneath it all she's delicate._ He had broken through her tough exterior and reached her fragile heart and now she was his. He laughed again and left.

A few weeks later Delilah knew there was something wrong. The Joker was continuing to visit her at least three times a week. He'd come at random, never showing up a specific time or manner. Every time was different. Delilah did not mind that, in fact she quite enjoyed the mystery. But something was not right with her. It was not until the fourth week did she figure out what was going on. The pregnancy test confirmed her worst fears. Delilah kept the child secret from everyone. The Joker did not find out and neither did her work. Her internship with Gordon's unit soon ended and Delilah resumed her college.

There was a few weeks lapse in the Joker's visits, and Delilah thought he wasn't ever to come back. Just as well too, she was starting to show. Then one evening, when Delilah had just gotten home from school, the Joker payed her a surprise visit. She had just put on a long, thin nightgown that unintentionally showed her swollen stomach. Joker noticed right away. He looked confused at first, walking up to her and putting a hand on her belly. Then he smirked.

"Sorry I haven't been around for a while." He said with little sincerity.

"I had kind of hoped you had gone for good." He feigned hurt.

"Trying to keep it a secret, eh?" He asked walking around her with a measuring look.

"Yes. I'm giving the baby up." She said straight up.

"Awww why?" Joker whined.

"Because, I can barely support myself. How am I supposed to raise a child?"

"I could help you out in that respect." He laughed.

"No, no, no. I am not living off stolen money."

"Fine, be that way." Joker said in mock anger.

"Just go away." Delilah said turning from him. Joker walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He smelled her hair. He put his hands on her waist and began whispering into her ear. Delilah turned back around and kissed him, giving in to his attentions once again.


	2. Part II

Delilah held her three week old child. He was so precious, how could she give him up? Reuben. Her second born. Black hair, like his grand sire, blue eyes like his mother. The babe was asleep, and made little noises. She kissed his temple. So precious. . .

Delilah was in the park, sitting on a bench, pondering what she should do. She had decided to keep both children until they were weaned, then give them up. She had just given up Shiri, her first born, when she found out she was pregnant with Reuben. They deserved better than what she could offer. A mother who was away all the time and no father. Right now she could handle a kid, she had a flexible schedule. But what about when she got a job? She would not have the time. Good thing she was getting financial support from her mother too. It was only a matter of time.

The light was fading in the glow of the sunset. _Better get going,_ she thought. Gotham was a different place at night and even though she was trained in combat, she _was_ a woman with a baby. It was like holding up a sign that said "mug me". She placed Reuben in his pram and started to walk to her car. It was dark enough now that the stars were coming out. Delilah quickened her pace knowing the sooner she got to her car the better.

"Well, well, well," came an all to familiar voice, "If it isn't Delilah." Delilah turned to see the Joker reproaching her. "Long time no see. I see you had your baby."

"Our baby," Delilah corrected him. "The child is yours too."

"Now, how am I supposed to know that?" Joker teased, insinuating that she had shared her bed with others than himself. He knew that she was only for him.

"You know. . ." she said dauntingly. Joker laughed.

"Yes I do," he conceded. He walked even closer, peering into the pram. "Let's take a look-see!" He reached in and pulled Reuben out before Delilah could protest. "Ah a son!" He cackled. Reuben giggled. Delilah snatched him back. "He's like me."

"Give him back!" She snapped, returning Reuben to his pram.

"So what'd you name him? Joker Jr?" Joker smirked.

"None of your business," Delilah said turning around and walking away. Joker followed her.

"But it is my business," he said moving in front of her. "You said yourself, he's our child. Now why don't I get a say in my son's life?"

"Why should you care?" Delilah shot back.

"Maybe I want the little guy." Joker shrugged.

"You stay away from him, or so help me I'll-" Delilah threatened.

"You'll what?" Joker said in a mocking voice. He laughed, eliciting another giggle from Reuben.

"Just leave us alone, alright." Delilah said walked past him. This time Joker cut in between her and the pram.

"Come now love. . ." he said caressing her cheek. He pecked at her lips. "It has been too long." It was true, he had not visited Delilah tried to bat him away.

"I have to go," she said solemnly.

"Mmmmmhm," he said, unrelenting in his attentions. "Then go. . ." Joker taunted. He bushed his lips against hers. For a moment she was about to give in, but then Reuben started crying. Delilah returned to the pram and picked him up. She bounced him gently and spoke soothingly, to no avail. Joker rolled his eyes, and took the child from her. He made a face at Reuben, making the boy laugh. Joker handed the kid back to Delilah. "Catch ya later. . ." Joker said disappearing into the shadows.

By now it was full dark. Delilah returned to her car and drove home, shaken. What was the Joker planing. . .? She fed Reuben and put him in his crib and then opened a bottle of wine. Delilah sat in front of her fireplace. What did he want? It seem she was always asking questions about him. Would she never understand him? She sighed and downed her glass. More questions. Eventually sleep found her.

The next day was the weekend and Delilah needed much rest. With school and a child, she was exhausted. Not that she couldn't handle it, Reuben was an easy babe. Much less demanding than Shiri was. It was that night that Joker visited her again.

"Delilah, Delilah, Delilah," he said with a click of his tongue. "You know I can't stay away from you long. . ." he leaned down to caress her neck with his lips. Delilah scoffed.

"You don't need me Joker."

"Mmmm, but I do. And you want me." He laughed softly, crazily.

"I do," she admitted wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair.

"I want to show you something," he said mischievously pulling her toward the bathroom. There he washed off his make-up to show her what he looked like without.

"What's the point?" Delilah asked, thinking he was quite handsome.

"I don't know. . .what do you think the point is?" Joker cackled.

"With or without, you're still a crazy, psychopathic, murdering criminal."

"And you're in love with me. . ." he pointed out cruelly, grabbing her throat. "So what does that make you?"

"It makes me-"

"A freak," he finished for her. "Looks like we're not as different as you thought we were." He stared at her, his dark eyes boring into her soul.

"We are not the same, Joker. We can never be. I can never be like you." Delilah told him. His face darkened with anger. But then he stopped and grinned.

"Takes more muscles to frown then to smile!" He cracked up and released her. Delilah shook her head.

"You crazy. . ." She commented.

"I am," He said and kissed her suddenly, fiercely. They backed out of the bathroom, kissing all the while. "Ah, Delilah I have missed your company." Joker said at a harsh whisper as he moved her toward the couch.

"Oh, Joker. . .I did too. . .


End file.
